Betray Thy Father
by Athenian Rose of War
Summary: *REWRITTEN* The Fates have determined it: Athena shall be the one to rid Olympus of all the troubles that have come as a result of Zeus's rule. To do that she must betray and overthrow her father. Will she be able to or will she back down? A revolution of the gods is about to begin.


A/N: I am back, my loves. I hope you enjoy my new version

"The male for all his bravado and exploration, is the loyal one, the one who generally feels love. The female is skilled at torture and damnation and betrayal"

 **Betray Thy Father ch. 1**

Olympus stood in absolute peace, not a sound was heard except for the silent, melodic chirping of the crickets. It was dark, very dark; the only illumination was the warm yellow light of torches within intervals and perhaps the sporadic blinking lights of fireflies. At plain view, you would see no wrong in this picture. Everything seems perfect, right? Very wrong, my friend…..very wrong.

The gods in Olympus slept, forgetting for once to create strife among the petty mortals. Only one stood awake…

Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle stood at her balcony, uneasy, trembling, feeling the whole world collapse upon her as if Atlas were releasing the weight of the sky on her shoulders. She couldn't sleep, not since those strange, raspy voices began haunting her dreams, demanding the same thing from her over and over again.

"Why am I afraid of stupid nightmares?" she exclaimed, exasperated. "I have battled a whole armada of monsters! Why should this faze me?". Saying that, she climbed back into, resting her head haloed by a ring of curls against her pillow. She tried to reclaim power over her mind and tried closing her eyes, breathing in and out slowly so she many be able to sleep.

"Betray thy father...betray him…'tis your time to rule Olympus...claim the throne and take over..betray thy father" wispy voices demanded.

She woke up with a start. "No! Stop!" She began clutching her ears in hopes that the voices would go away. "I don't want to hear anymore! I won't betray him especially not for unknown demonic voices. I'd rather battle you myself than betray Zeus to make you go away"

"Dear child...child...child…" the voices suddenly laughed in unison. "You can't battle us. We are stronger than the gods themselves!" In front of Athena, appeared three elderly women, hags for sure: wrinkled, skin as dry and flakey as a snake's skin, and dressed in rags.

Athena immediately recognized them. Her hand flew over her mouth. "The Fates! No, no, no, no...you can't be the ones tainting my mind with treasonous thoughts! You can't! I am his daughter, his companion, his pride and joy! I can't"

"You are his pride and joy. He trusts you...there is no one else who can carry out this task like you. You have great power within you. Now, it is your time to use it for good rather than to waste it on mortals...Olympus...it's going to fall if you don't stop Zeus...He will lead us all to ruin. He is the main reason why the gods are always in conflict with mortals, the reason why we face constant disaster. Metis, your mother, was destined to create the most powerful deities to roam Olympus. You, the first child and a son...an unborn child who was destined to be more powerful than Zeus himself. You know Zeus tricked your mother into becoming a fly so he could prevent any of your births but you, you Athena, were born nonetheless. Your destiny changed at that moment. He didn't fear you because the prophecy said a son, not a daughter of Metis would defeat him but no one, not even him can run away from fate. You are the one destined to defeat him!"

"He knows me too well! I will be caught the moment I try to recruit a single god to my side! He has allies throughout the entire greek pantheon" She paced back and forth.

They laughed. "Child, if only you knew how many enemies he has. He has driven them through the verge of patience. But first think of yourself. You have been depriving yourself of an essential component of life"

Athena looked at them with the most puzzled look imaginable. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have everything I need."

"You don't...you need love."

"Pfft. Love? How ridiculous is that? I do not need to be subjected to the rule of a man and be a little maid who cooks, cleans, massages his feet, and raises for him a dozen sons. No thank you."

"Foolish girl! The world runs on love. You were born from love. The Trojan war happened because of love-"

"Um..that was lust" Athena interrupted.

"Odysseus followed your orders so he may have returned to his wife and son...you can't tell us you don't love someone. We chose your fate. We know you."

Dawn was beginning to come, the horizon sparkling with a hue of oranges, pinks, purples, and yellows. It was a wonderful sight to see. A flock of doves flew out from a nearby tree, making the scene even more heavenly. Birds began to chirp and the flowers began to open up their petals to the sun.

Across from her room stood the practice fields where the gods would practice their battle skills if necessary. Hacking away at a wooden dummy stood Ares, god of war. From where Athena stood, she could see everything: the sweat running down his face, the determined furrow of his brow, the bulging of his muscles as he fought harder and harder. She felt the corner of her mouth raise up in a meek smirk. She glanced down and she could feel herself blushing.

She stood quiet for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open and she turned around to face the three hags. "You don't mean...please tell me I don't love Ares! He is my worst enemy! I can't love him."

"But you do...search within your heart. Doesn't he make you want to fight harder, to be better? Doesn't he push you to success?"

"That's him being a stupid, good for nothing jerk! He just wants to make my life impossible just because he has no one else to bother!"

"Give yourself a chance! If you don't find love in him you will at least find an accomplice...an accomplice who will faithfully follow you until the end. The new age of Olympus is upon us, Athena. It must be done!"

Athena sighed. This was far more than she could handle but slowly she realized that they did have a point to an extent. Her father was a threat to the survival of the great Greek empire.

"Alright...if it is in my destiny it shall be done. Be aware that if I fall for Ares, it will be by my own means not by a stupid vision of destiny."

Athena gathered her battle attire, worn and soft by the many battles she had fought, her long silver sword and her helmet. She was off to battle the battle that would determine the fate of an entire pantheon…

A/N: So there it is...I hope to continue soon but we will see how this goes.


End file.
